Just U
by PeachyBloom
Summary: (Little Crush, I Love You : Sequel) Baekhyun kembali dan Chanyeol terpaku untuk beberapa waktu. "Apa kau kembali untukku?" -Chanyeol "C-chanyeollie, aku bingung dengan perasaanku" -Baekhyun. Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Exo


SEQUEL OF 'LITTLE CRUSH, I LOVE YOU'

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"MAMA WU~"

Tak terhitung lagi sudah keberapa kalinya pekikan nyaring itu menggema diseluruh sudut kediaman Wu Family. Sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat antusias. Bahkan, anak manis yang biasanya selalu sulit untuk bangun pagi itu terlihat begitu rapi sejak pagi buta.

Nyonya Wu yang menjadi satu-satunya orang di dapur menoleh dengan senyum mengembang ketika Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah pelukan. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya cepat dan kembali menyambut Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan hangat sambil mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi~' dengan begitu ramah.

"Mama sedang apa?"

"Eung...membuat Strawberry cake untuk anak kesayangan Mama"

"Untuk Baekkie?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya berkedip imut, membuat Mama Wu sekali lagi merasa gemas pada si manis dari keluarga Byun ini. Hingga dengan gemas lagi-lagi Mama Wu mengangkat tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun seraya berkata "Tentu saja sayang" dengan begitu lembut.

Terhitung sudah 18 bulan sejak Baekhyun ikut dengan keluarga Wu untuk tinggal di kampung halaman mereka. China. Semuanya berjalan lancar, dengan semua hal-hal menyenangkan yang tak pernah membuat senyum Baekhyun luntur.

Baekhyun selalu dimanjakan sejak satu langkah pertamanya memasuki kediaman megah milik kelarga Wu. Yifan selalu menyayanginya, memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa syarat yang menyebalkan. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang Yifan, Baekhyun jadi merindukan lelaki itu.

Saat pernikahannya dibatalkan setahun lalu, Baekhyun dan Yifan menjadi sedikit canggung untuk beberapa waktu. Baekhyun sadar Yifan menghindarinya untuk beberapa bulan. Dan Baekhyun menyesal bukan main, ia tak memiliki niatan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yifan. Tapi, karena ia tak sengaja dan salah menyebutkan nama Yifan menjadi 'Chanyeol' ketika pendeta akan mengesahkan mereka, dengan seenak jidat Yifan malah membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah karena kejadian itu. Ia tahu, harusnya ia tidak bodoh dan berpikir dulu sebelum bicara. Bagaimana bisa ia mengganti nama calon pengantinnya dengan nama lelaki lain. Oh tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan sampai menangis ketika Yifan meninggalkan gereja waktu itu.

"Ma, Yifannie hyung dimana?"

"Eung, tadi di-"

"Ada apa mencariku eum?"

"HYUNG!" Baekhyun memekik keras, melepaskan pelukannya pada Mama Wu dan berlari menghampiri Yifan. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, sudah merentangkan tangannya dan berniat memeluk Yifan. Tapi itu semua urung, ketika ia hanya butuh 3 langkah lagi, Yifan mengangkat tangannya meminta Baekhyun berhenti.

Wajah Baekhyun nampak bingung dan Yifan menyadarinya. Yifan jadi berpikir kalau anak itu pasti mengira mendapatkan penolakan lagi darinya. Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa Yifan tak gemas pada anak semanis Baekhyun.

"Tubuhku kotor semua sayang. Jangan peluk"

"Kenapa? Hyung memang tidak mau Baekkie peluk kan?" Bibirnya sedikit dipoutkan, membuat Yifan gemas bukan main dan hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tentu saja mau. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku berkeringat begitu banyak"

Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan Yifan hanya tertawa. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan olahraganya dan wajar kalau kini tubuhnya menjadi lepek karena keringat.

Ia bukannya tak mau dipeluk Baekhyun, siapa yang tak mau mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari anak semenggemaskan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, Yifan hanya tak mau kalau ia yang tengah banjir keringat harus membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman nantinya.

CUP

"Karena Baekkie tidak bisa memeluk hyung. Hehe"

Yifan menatapnya "Anak nakal" dan membuat Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Yifan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya juga "Tidak nakal! Kan Baekkie hanya mengecup pipi hyung. Ya kan Ma?"

Mama Wu mengangguk, ikut tertawa pelan bersama Yifan ketika melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mandi. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi"

"Baekkie dan Mama akan menunggu"

Yifan berjalan untuk menjauh setelahnya. Senyumnya masih mengembang, juga merasa bersyukur didalam hatinya karena ia masih bisa melihat senyum manis Baekhyun sampai detik ini. Walau...hanya sebagai kakak beradik. Ya, Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi adiknya. Menjadi anggota keluarga Wu karena anak itu begitu menyayangi Yifan beserta Mama dan Papa Wu. Dan Yifan, tak akan pernah bisa menolak kalau itu Baekhyun yang meminta.

"Ma, Papa..."

"Eung, sudah berangkat"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, berniat bermanja-manja lagi pada Mama Wu sebelum akhirnya ia ingat alasan kenapa ia menemui wanita paruh baya ini "Ma, kita jadi ke Korea hari ini kan?"

Mama Wu mengangguk, "Hn. Memangnya Baekkie sudah selesai berkemas?"

"Sudah. Sejak semalam hehe" Bahkan sejak seminggu lalu, sejak Papa Wu menyetujui ajakannya untuk pulang ke Korea, ia sudah mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ah, Baekhyun begitu merindukan Eomma dan Appa-nya.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya harus menunggu Papa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya"

"Yeayy"

.

.

Detak jam juga helaan nafas kasar adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi sumber suara di ruangan bernuansa abu-abu ini. Tak ada kehidupan, padahal ada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi belajarnya yang memiliki roda.

Chanyeol terlihat malas-malasan, bahkan ia sudah berputar-putar diatas kursinya untuk beberapa kali karena ia merasa begitu bosan.

Jam masih menunjuk pukul 2 siang yang artinya ia sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 4 jam untuk melamunkan tugas kuliahnya. Oh, ia bosan sekali. Tugasnya kali ini benar-benar tak menarik minat Chanyeol, bahkan hanya untuk memegang pulpen pun rasanya enggan.

Cklek

"Chanyeol! Ayo keluar!"

Tanpa melirik pun Chanyeol langsung menolak "Tidak"

"Ayolah. Antar aku kerumah Byun ahjumma" Tapi bukan Park Yoora namanya kalau akan menyerah dalam satu ajakannya yang ditolak.

"Tidak"

Kerumah Byun ahjumma hanya akan membuat hati Chanyeol kembali hancur berkeping-keping. Chanyeol tak sanggup, setahun lebih tak mendapatkan secuil pun kabar dari sosok itu membuatnya begitu terpukul. Limpahan rasa menyesal juga bersalah menghantui Chanyeol setiap harinya. Ia menyesal, pernah memperlakukan si manis dari keluarga Byun dengan begitu tak berperasaan.

"Noona, aku tidak mau! Sana pergi sendiri!" Kata Chanyeol dan memilih untuk pindah berbaring di ranjangnya. Haa, berjam-jam duduk membuat punggung Chanyeol rasanya sakit.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku baru pulang dari kantor Kakek lalu harus mengantar oleh-oleh pesanan Byun ahjumma. Kau tahu, bahkan setelah ini kakek memintaku untuk datang lagi ke kan-"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Juga berdecak karena begitu kesal "Ck. Ayo!" Dan ia memilih untuk mengalah pada Kakaknya yang cantik itu.

Tak ingin berkunjung bukan berarti Chanyeol tak pernah datang untuk berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Byun. Faktanya, sesekali ketika ia tengah libur kuliah dan diminta Eomma Park untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke rumah Byun ahjumma, Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang. Walau sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol mau disuruh Eomma Park hanyalah semata-mata ia ingin mengorek informasi mengenai Baekhyun dari Byun ahjumma. Tapi sayang, Byun ahjumma tak pernah sama sekali keceplosan mengenai Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya waktu itu, Chanyeol setiap harinya malah semakin penasaran dengan si mungil itu. Bahkan, Chanyeol rela menjadi seorang stalker Baekhyun melalui media sosial. Terakhir kali yang ia dapatkan, hanyalah foto sepasang cincin perak yang Baekhyun posting di akun instagramnya. Itu pun setahun yang lalu, karena sampai detik ini Chanyeol tak pernah lagi mendapati Baekhyun aktif di sosial medianya.

"Mana Eomma?"

Yoora yang tengah mengangkat box putih besar dari atas meja menoleh "Masih di butik. Eomma memiliki satu pesanan gaun pengantin yang harus diselesaikan"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah"

Ia mengambil alih box besar yang ia tahu berisikan kue warna-warni yang Noona-nya beli disalah satu toko kue terkenal. Biar ia terkenal kasar dan menyebalkan, Chanyeol tetaplah seorang Park Chanyeol yang memiliki pribadi hangat pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kau tak akan bertambah tinggi kalau terus membawa beban berat seperti ini!"

Dan sebelum Yoora memekik, Chanyeol sudah memilih untuk berlari. Ada sebuah tawa terdengar dari mulutnya, agak langka untuk setahun ini, yang membuat Yoora tak sadar malah ikut tertawa pelan.

Park Chanyeol harus cepat-cepat kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol aneh dan menyebalkan. Yoora tak begitu menyukai Chanyeol yang pendiam dan hanya gemar mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Bukan adiknya sekali.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh satupun untukku?"

Yoora menggeleng, "Tidak"

"Kau membawakan untuk Byun ahjumma, tapi tidak denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Tapi Yoora tetap bertahan dan kembali menggeleng "Tidak"

"Noona macam apa kau ini?"

Chanyeol mendengus, kesal juga pada Yoora yang bahkan tak membawakannya apapun setelah gadis itu melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama Kakek Park. Ia ingin marah, tapi tak mau dianggap kekanakan juga kalau ia merajuk hanya karena pun memilih berjalan duluan memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Byun.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tak mendapatkan apapun dari Yoora, sebenarnya ia cukup bersyukur karena bukan ia yang diajak Kakeknya untuk pergi. Ah, bukankah itu tandanya beban tanggung jawab perusahaan nantinya akan dijatuhkan pada Yoora? Sungguh, Chanyeol bahagia sekali kalau akhirnya akan seperti itu.

Toktoktok

Byun ahjumma pernah mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau anak itu bisa menganggap rumah keluarga Byun adalah rumahnya juga. Jadi, sebenarnya pun Chanyeol bisa langsung masuk kedalam rumah besar itu tanpa harus repot-repot menunggu tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuknya seperti ini. Tapi hei, Chanyeol itu masih memiliki sopan santun. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti pencuri kalau ia masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah orang seperti itu.

Toktokto-

Cklek

Senyum cantik yang khas dari Byun ahjumma adalah hal manis pertama yang menyambut Yoora dan juga Chanyeol siang itu. Rasanya sejuk melihat senyum yang nampak persis seperti milik Baekhyun tertangkap di netra Chanyeol kala itu. Ah, ia jadi merindukan Baekhyun lagi.

"Chanyeol? Yoora? Ada apa sayang?" Byun ahjumma nampak bingung, namun tetap menyambut keduanya dengan ramah.

Yoora tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, memilih untuk mendekat dan memeluk Byun ahjumma untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol dibelakang mengangkat kotak putih ditangannya.

"Pesanan ahjumma. Aku mampir ke toko langganan kita tadi" Kata Yoora setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh sungguh? Masuklah dulu kalau begitu"

Chanyeol berkunjung seminggu lalu dan tak ada satupun yang berubah dari suasana kediaman kelurga Byun. Masih terasa begitu sepi. Sangat sepi karena hanya ada Byun ahjumma disini. Tak ada si berisik nan menggemaskan yang biasanya selalu mengoceh dan membuat suasana menjadi begitu menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol?"

Lama melamun, Chanyeol kini malah mendapati dirinya ada didepan tangga dengan Byun ahjumma yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh, malu sekali karena ketahuan salah jalan seperti ini. Harusnya ia membawa box besar ditangannya keruang makan, tapi ia malah berniat mengantarnya ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Ah maafkan aku ahjumma. Aku...melamun"

Chanyeol mengaku, membuat Byun ahjumma hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap-usap lembut bahu Chanyeol. Huh, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang merindukan Baekhyun, dirinya pun juga begitu merindukan sosok manis Baekhyun disisinya. Walau setiap bulan ia selalu mengunjungi Baekhyun di China sana, tetap saja ia masih sering merindukan anak manisnya itu.

Setelah helaan nafasnya, dengan segera Byun ahjumma memilih menyusul Yoora dan Chanyeol yang sudah terdengar ribut diruang makan. Ah, sepertinya Byun ahjumma tak begitu kesepian karena kehadiran Yoora dan Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya senang.

"Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk melempari potongan-potongan tissue pada Yoora menghentikan aksinya ketika ia sudah mendapat sebuah pelukan dadakan dari Byun ahjumma. Chanyeol menyerngit dan melirik Yoora, namun kakaknya itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng tak tahu.

"Ahjumma?"

Kalau yang ada didalam pelukan Chanyeol itu adalah orang asing, pasti Yoora sudah marah dan memaki orang yang dengan sembarangan memeluk adiknya. Ditambah, Byun ahjumma bahkan nampak begitu nyaman menyandarkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Sungguh, kalau itu orang asing pasti sudah Yoora tarik karena nampak mencari kesempatan pada adiknya yang tampan itu. Tapi ini Byun ahjumma, yang bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh Yoora maupun Chanyeol.

"Ahjumma, apa...ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Byun ahjumma melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghapus air matanya cepat dan kembali menunjukkan senyum seolah-olah ia tak pernah menangis beberapa detik lalu. Itu membuat Chanyeol bingung, tapi memilih diam daripada bertanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa memberikan kabar apapun mengenai Baekhyun..." Wajah Chanyeol ditangkup, dan diusap dengan begitu lembut oleh Byun ahjumma "...Baekhyun melarangku memberitahumu karena ia pikir kau sudah terlalu membencinya sayang"

"A-ahjumma"

"I-ini salahku kan? Harusnya aku tidak menjodohkan anak itu"

Chanyeol menggeleng, juga memegangi tangan Byun ahjumma dipipinya "Tidak, jangan menyalahkan diri ahjumma sen-"

BRAK

Ketiganya yang tengah terlarut didalam suasana, saling lirik saat itu juga. Saat suara gaduh yang sebelumnya terdengar semakin mendekat, bahkan Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah perampok.

Ia baru saja hendak menghampiri sumber suara yang ia yakini adalah perampok dan berniat mengusirnya. Sampai...

"EOMMA!"

...Pekikan itu membuatnya menyerngit dan hanya diam ditempatnya.

Chanyeol dan Yoora saling melirik lagi, memastikan satu sama lain kalau apa yang baru saja mereka dengar tidaklah salah. Mereka tahu siapa yang memiliki suara memekakan telinga yang khas seperti itu.

"Eomma? Baekkie sudah pul-"

Sosok didepan sana.

Chanyeol pasti sudah gila.

Ini semua pasti bohong.

Baekhyun tak mungkin ada didepan sana karena anak itu bilang tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tubuh mungilnya mematung, dengan pegangan kopernya yang baru saja ia lepaskan karena tangannya malah ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut. Ia nampak begitu terkejut dan Chanyeol tahu.

Keduanya terkunci dalam pandangan dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka bahkan walaupun itu hanya sapaan seperti 'hai'.

Chanyeol berniat berlari, menerjang Baekhyun dan mungkin akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Tapi ia kalah cepat, karena Byun ahjumma dan Yoora sudah terlebih dulu memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu erat. Ah, ia sadar kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang merindukan si manis itu.

Setahun lebih tak bertemu. Tanpa kabar dan sejenisnya. Chanyeol pasti sudah gila karena ia masih mencintai orang yang bahkan tak ia temui dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama seperti itu.

Ia akan minta maaf, memperbaiki semua hal yang pernah ia buat menjadi rumit bersama Baekhyun, juga akan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lebih baik lagi. Ia tak akan mengulangi apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Ia...tak akan mengecewakan Baekhyun lagi.

"C-chanyeol"

TBC

Happy Reading^^

Review juseyooooo~

a/n : Kali ini aku apdet jamaah bareng author-author ketjeh kesayangan akyuuu~ _**azova10 ft. Parkayoung, silvie vienoy, kang seulla, nisachu, blood type-b**_. Jan lupa main-main ke tempat mereka, oke^^


End file.
